Usuario discusión:Maya10
thumb|left vienbenidos a mi pajina de discusion aqi es donde me podeis esqrivir y yo estare encantada de responderos Archivo:120px-Haruka_ropadeconcurso_aura.jpg Hola, soy Diana8, por fi no te vallas, no, no, no, no, no, no... Todo lo que pongas en realidad tu ordenador no love pero los demás si.Diana8 19:24 26 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Hola, Soy Diana8, si quieres, como te dije, toma te regalo este.Diana8 17:59 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Hola ¿Quieres visitar mi centro de adopción? Solo tienes que poner a mi usuario y abajo donde ponga regalo huevitos pulsa ahí, solo tienes que mirarlo, y si te gusta alguno me lo dices en mi discusión.Diana8 18:19 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Hola Mayita!! Que tal amiga? Te gusta esta wiki?? ''' '''Quieres salir en mi pokénovela? Hazme el sprite si quieres salir. Maya 18:23 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Diana8 ¿No te parece una monada? Cuando lo ví dije, que monooooooo...¡y me lo guarde! frame|Que monadaaaa. Entonces me haces el sprite Haz el sprite de quien quieras ser, lo subesa y me habisas. Maya 06:53 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Diana8, voy a intentar arreglar tu usuario ¿vale? no hagas nada, seguro que te va a quedar bien.Diana8 14:52 5 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Toma ¿Te gusta?Diana8 16:51 5 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 thumb|left Hola Hola, soy Diana8, puedo poner tu personaje en mi historia.Diana8 19:44 6 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8Archivo:Dawn_Barry_Lucas.png Hola Hola, soy Diana8, me preguntaba ¿puedes subir la imagen esa que tienes de Misty cogiendo a Eevee? Diana8 13:49 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola ¿Por qué no me contestas mis mensajes? Bueno, puedo entenderte, a lo mejor es que haces muchas cosas y no tienes tiempo.Diana8 14:58 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Si Si, son muy bonitos, y de nada, por cierto... Felicidades!!!! Tu huevito de eevee ha eclosionado. Por cierto, mola mucho el de Ratatta, es muy guay.Diana8 15:07 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Diana8 Archivo:3195728374_64633fecca.jpg Diana8 Hola, soy Diana8, si vas a mi usuario verás mis personajes, ¿Qué opinas de ellos? Eh puesto unos nuevos, hace 3 segudos por lo menos.Diana8 15:25 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Tu amiga. Claro Si que quiero salir en tu historia, si quieres saber cómo ponerme y los pokemon que tengo y todo eso, solo pon a mi usuario y en otros artículos creados o algo así donde pone Hermione, pulsa ahí y ya sale todo. Por cierto Voy a necesitar datos de Cristal para ponerla en mi historia.Diana8 15:34 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Soy Diana8, ¿cuándo empiezas tu historia? es que tengo muchas ganas de que salga.Diana8 17:34 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola! Maya Hola he oido leido que vas a hacer una pokénovela puedo salir? Si la respuesta es si: Quiero ser esta chica Archivo:Mary_normal.png es coordinadora (Archivo:Mary.png). Si me dices que si te dejo i equipo. Maya Archivo:Manaphy_icon.gif Habla conmigo Hola ¿Puedo salir en tu Pokenovela? Quiero ser esta thumb|left Bueno ya sabes quien es ¿no? pone todos sus datos en mi usuario donde pone Hermión.Diana8 19:05 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Quiero que viaje contigo. Quiero que viaje contigo. Ya sabes sus sprites, que suerte que ma hayas dejado un mensaje me aburria porque no he podido ir a la escuela, porque esta nevando en mi pueblo. Este es su equipo: Archivo:Pachirisu_OCPA.png Fue su pokémon inicial. Se lo regalo su madre, porque ellas eran muy amigas. Archivo:Eevee_OCPA.png - Archivo:Espeon_OCPA.png '' ''Archivo:Buneary_OCPA.png Archivo:Wurple_OCPA.png - Archivo:Silcoon_OCPA.png - Archivo:Beautifly_OCPA.png Archivo:Phione_OCPA.png Archivo:Eevee_OCPA.png - Archivo:Glaceon_OCPA.png Perdon el retraso tardo mucho en decidir los pokémon. '' Iaaa para Deja de subir esos sprites de ''"cristal" ''que '''YOO' cree el verdadero sprite de KRISTAL (Archivo:Kristal_OCPA.png)' Y LO ESTAS EDITANDO, PERO HAY UNA REGLA QUE LO PROHIBE.' Esta solo es una advertencia XQ ME CANSE DE BORRARTE LAS IMAGENES PARA Q LAS VUELVAS A SUBIR. Si quieres puedes usar un sprite de DP/Pt/OCPA para hacer a tu "Cristal", pero si subes una vez mas ese sprite tendre q llegar a blokearte x un dia como se explica en las reglas. [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 01:49 10 mar 2010 (UTC) no quieres? No quieres participar en Big Pokemon? '''╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 15:29 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Necesito k lo cuides! Hola soy una persona k esta en peligro! Si keres contactar conmigo pincha aki: viajera en peligro!!! Este huevo de Gastly te lo confio ati:Archivo:Huevo_de_GastlyZ_de_Munchlax-code.png saldra un Gastly shini, y unos matones me lo kieren robar , y como tienes muchos huevitos te lo doy ati , cuidalo bn ! Spero k seamos friends! Cuidalo! No hace falta k me lo debuelvas kedatelo para ti! SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 17:52 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Necesito k lo cuides! Hola soy una persona k esta en peligro! Si keres contactar conmigo pincha aki: viajera en peligro!!! Este huevo de Gastly te lo confio ati:Archivo:Huevo_de_GastlyZ_de_Munchlax-code.png saldra un Gastly shini, y unos matones me lo kieren robar , y como tienes muchos huevitos te lo doy ati , cuidalo bn ! Spero k seamos friends! Cuidalo! No hace falta k me lo debuelvas kedatelo para ti! SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 17:52 12 mar 2010 (UTC) ola maya no es por ofender pero... no me gusta que uses el sprite k cree Archivo:Transformada_(mandy).png, aunk ste editado, me costoo mogollon acerloo, de momento te dejo los k as exo, pero no lo vuelvas a acer okiis? i si lo kiieres acer, priimero pliis pideme permiisoo okiis?? ▌◄ ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ►▐ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 19:57 12 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Maya10 ¡OK! Mi pokemon favorito es munchlax! pero tambien me gustan chikorita , gadevoir , bellosom y glaceon! SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 07:56 13 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡Muchas gracias!!!!!! Cómo mola, que bien, muchas gracias. Diana8 10:17 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 thumb|left Hola Hola, soy Diana8 mola mucho el huevito de Munchlax.Diana8 11:32 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 olaa siientoo aver tardado en responder. ps miis pokes favoritos son leafeon empoleon y piplup. y los tuyos??^^ ▌◄ ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ►▐ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 11:35 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Tu novela Hola soy Maya, no es por ser impaciente pero ,cuando me pones en tu novela? ''' Diana8 Oh, sorry, es que hasta que no llegue a la parte en la que sale, pero no te preocupes, que saldrá, pero, necesito sus datos por fi.Diana8 12:25 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale. '''El equipo te lo puse en un mensaje anterior, Archivo:Mary_normal.png Ella es Mary, y para los concursos lleva este traje Archivo:Mary.png Siiiiiiiii Si mola mucho, ¿y tú la mía? Hace un ratito he puesto más, leela, leela...Diana8 12:36 14 mar 2010 (UTC)¿Qué te parece? Hola ¿Quieres entregar con migo un premio a alguien? Primero contéstame, luego ya te diré.Diana8 12:59 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Si Vale, ya nos han puesto en la tabla para entregar premios, lo primero es esperar y ya nos dirá cuando y ha quién ¿vale? Pero esto es en equipo, en cuanto nos avisen ha alguna de las dos, nos lo avisamos.Diana8 17:26 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale Gracias.Diana8 18:34 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 Hola, he visto tu página de Yasmin, ¿no crees qué tiene muchas cosas copiadas de las de Hermione? Por ejemplo, las cintas, "la foto de el perfil es Hermione", si quieres te ayudo a hacer las cosas de Yasmin, pero tendrás que quitar las cosas copiadas ¿vale?Diana8 19:27 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Tu amiga Hola Hola, soy Diana8, voy a imprimir mi página dentro de muy poquito, ah, gracias por los trajes, la quedan genial.Diana8 15:14 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8Archivo:Anabel.jpg Claro Hoy no podré, hoy te imprimo la de Maya pequeñita, pero la próxima te la pongo ¿vale?Diana8 15:40 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 Tu huevito de Mew también, si mola mucho su traje, y ¿has visto los nuevos de Hermione? se los acabo de poner, son los trajes que me regalaste, la quedan fenomenal.Diana8 16:05 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Si Ya te he puesto, de momento, es que no me ha dado tiempo, pero desde ahí, ya sales, Ah, y por lo de el traje, no puedo, porque ya se lo has puesto ha Yasmin.Diana8 16:17 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Pero gracias. Diana8 Así mola mucho, pero me refiero a que no me puedes regalar un traje que ya has puesto ha Yasmin, se que lo haces con la mejor intención, pero muchísimas gracias, pero mejor quedatelo para Yasmín.Diana8 16:27 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale Bueno, no pasa nada ¿no? en el siguiente capítulo ya la pongo bien ¿vale?Diana8 16:55 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Ya esta Ya te he firmado, ¿puedes firmarme ha mí también?Diana8 17:33 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Ya Ya te he puesto.Diana8 17:59 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Eh visto tu página de diseño Me gusta el traje 4, ¿me das ese?Diana8 18:21 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale De acuerdo.Diana8 18:28 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Ya está Ya he firmado, ahora... ¿puedo ponerle el traje ha Hermione?Diana8 18:39 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¡Ya está Maya10! Ya he imprimido las imágenes, incluida la tuya.Diana8 19:42 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 Yo no estoy enfadada con tigo, acabo de coger el ordenador, y me gusta mucho el traje, y el huevito más, que chuli, gracias.Diana8 12:05 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Si mola mucho Diana8 12:20 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Claro Si apartir de allí ya sales.Diana8 12:31 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8Archivo:Dézriton,_la_enemiga_de_Hermión,_una_villana..png Claro que si!!! Bueno, claro que quiero ser tu amiga. Encantada de conocerte ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 13:51 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Holiiii =) holaa mayii =) claroo, podemos ser amiigas, un guustoo nueva amiiga xD i mii pkmn favorito, uueno antes era pichu pero la verdad m empezóo a guustar más glaceon jeje, así k diría k glaceon es mi fav aunke no m gustaa muuxo tener preferencias, la verdad mew es divinoo *¬* jeje, uuenuuu un saluu2 ii un abrazo!! spero k stés iien n.n *`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 15:52 19 mar 2010 (UTC) =) Es xuliisiimoo^^ ▌◄ ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ►▐ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 16:15 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Si Si, mientras mas amigos tenga mucho mejor, aqui tengo un sprite q suelo usar Archivo:Corredor_DP.png o'' Archivo:Corredor_Blaziken.png Si Si, mientras mas amigos tenga mucho mejor, aqui tengo un sprite q suelo usar Archivo:Corredor_DP.png ''o Archivo:Corredor_Blaziken.png --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 03:08 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola!!!!! Hello! Como estas? Estoy muy feliz! Ya solo falta 1 semana para los premios y tu? Mayita! 11:56 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy Diana8, ¿has visto la placa de lectura de mi historia? Yo he visto la tuya, la estoy intentando poner, PORFI PORFI PORFI POOOOOOOOOOOORFIIIIIIIII, puedes poner la placa en tu usuario de que estás leyendo mi historia??????Diana8 14:06 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8